A historia de Deborah
by ludwig von koopa lover
Summary: essa é uma fanfic que conta a historia de Deborah, uma garota do mundo real que vai parar no mundo do cogumelo e acaba se apaixonando por um dos koopalings obs: Karma Koopa não pertence a mim, os outros personagens pertencem a nintendo apenas Deborah, Molly, goomberto pertence a mim.
1. parte 1

Minha cabeça estava doendo, eu sentia como se algo estivesse me esmagando. Quando abri os olhos me deparei com uma parede de madeira e com as cordas que me prendiam a uma coluna também de madeira então eu disse para mim mesma:

-onde estou?

De repente uma voz muito grave com um forte sotaque alemão, atrás de mim, respondeu:

-você tem certeza de que não sabe onde está?

Eu tentei virar a cabeça para ver quem era, mas as inúmeras tentativas foram em vão, quando eu tentava me mover as cordas ficavam cada vez mais apertadas, então a voz misteriosa falou:

-não adianta tentar, você não vai conseguir fugir.

Eu perguntei:

-quem é você? O que você quer de mim?

\- não precisa saber quem eu sou e eu não quero nada de você.

Então comecei a ouvir som de passos vindo em minha direção, senti uma respiração quente e a voz voltou a falar mas desta vez bem próxima ao meu ouvido:

-na verdade você sabe quem eu sou...

Nesse momento tudo começou a tremer e a tal voz exclamou:

-chegamos!

-chegamos aonde? O que está acontecendo?

Perguntei assustada. Senti que as cordas estavam soltas e que finalmente poderia me mover, mas de repente alguém amarrou os meus pulsos e me vendou, então essa mesma pessoa me agarrou, sua pele era escamosa, mas ao mesmo tempo era muito quente

Parecia que estávamos flutuando por alguns segundos. Quando chegamos no chão a voz disse:

-agora voce já pode pôr os pês no chão.

Então eu comecei a gritar:

-ONDE ESTOU? QUEM É ...

A criatura misteriosa cobriu minha boca com sua mão e disse:

-pare de fazer escândalo na frente do castelo do meu pai

Ele tirou a mão da minha boca e eu perguntei:

-seu pai tem um castelo?

-sim, mas você terá muito tempo para conhecer meu pai e o seu castelo.

-isso não depende de mim e sim do meu pai... agora eu vou te levar para o calabouço.

Voltei a gritar:

-CALABOUÇO! NÃO! ME SOLTE!

-o que eu disse sobre escândalos, você até parece minha irmã.

Quando nós chegamos no calabouço, meus pulsos não estavam mais amarrados então o sequestrador misterioso me empurrou para dentro de uma cela, a trancou e disse:

-agora já pode tirar a venda.

Quando eu tirei a tal venda, vi várias outras celas vazias e uma gaiola com um laço cor de rosa nela havia uma mulher com um vestido da mesma cor do laço que estava chorando bastante. Então de repente um menino entrou no calabouço e disse:

-não precisa chorar, mamãe Peach.

O menino tinha os cabelos vermelhos, a pele amarela e ele usava um babador com uma boca desenhada então eu disse:

-Bowser jr!?

Ele virou para mim e disse:

-como você sabe o meu nome? Você não é do mundo real?

\- eu sou do mundo real, mas eu conheço a tropa koopa praticamente inteira.

-então você conhece meu pai?

-sim...mas porque eu vim parar aqui?

-eu não faço ideia

De repente Bowser entrou no calabouço e disse:

-Ludwig e Roy tirem as prisioneiras das celas.

Então Ludwig veio em minha direção e disse:

-olá de novo.

Reconheci a voz e o sotaque imediatamente e disse:

-foi você que me sequestrou!

Sem dizer uma só palavra Ludwig me puxou violentamente pelo braço e Roy fez o mesmo com a princesa Peach que estava na gaiola. Então Bowser disse:

-Ludwig mostre o castelo para ela e depois a leve para a sala de jantar.

\- sim pai! Venha comigo.

Eu segui o koopaling de cabelos azuis que me mostrou o castelo todo, inclusive o seu quarto que era muito grande, com uma cama enorme que parecia ser muito confortável, existiam vários posters de grandes compositores espalhados pelas paredes e um piano de cauda, então eu disse:

-que quarto enorme!

-hahaha, pois é, agora que você já viu tudo vamos para a sala de jantar.

Quando nós chegamos à sala de jantar todos já estavam esperando. Ludwig puxou uma cadeira estendeu a mão e disse:

-pode se sentar.

Nesse momento eu fiquei sem reação, só consegui sorrir para o príncipe koopa e depois de me sentar fiquei pensando: "como o garoto que havia me sequestrado conseguia ser gentil comigo?" meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma koopa troopa vestida de chefe de cozinha trazendo uma bandeja com um enorme peru assado disse:

-o jantar está servido.

Então Bowser falou:

\- Obrigado... filhos essa aqui é a Deborah, ela é do mundo real e vai passar algum tempo aqui.

Depois que Bowser terminou de falar todos os koopalings falaram em uníssono:

\- Oi, prazer em conhece-la

E eu respondi:

-o prazer é todo meu.

Então todos se serviram e jantaram em silencio, depois do jantar Roy me levou de volta para o calabouço aonde eu teria de passar a noite. Roy me empurrou para dentro de uma das celas, bateu a porta e disse:

\- eu espero que você consiga dormir junto com os mini mousers que existem aqui... boa noite.

Durante a madrugada a temperatura do calabouço caiu drasticamente e eu tentava me encolher para me aquecer um pouco, de repente eu comecei a ouvir som de passos. Quando a porta começou a abrir eu fechei meus olhos para fingir que estava dormindo. Então alguém abriu a cela onde eu estava, colocou um travesseiro embaixo da minha cabeça, um cobertor em cima de mim e depois fez um carinho nas minhas costas, como estava muito escuro não consegui ver quem era, resolvi dormir. Quando acordei de manhã percebi que o cobertor era azul com notas musicais e o travesseiro tinha bordado as letras "LVK." O travesseiro e o cobertor só podiam ser do Ludwig, então fui procura-lo para devolver as suas coisas. Procurei o koopaling por todo o castelo, mas mesmo assim não consegui encontra-lo, deixei o travesseiro e o cobertor no quarto dele e fui tomar café, no caminho encontrei com Lemmy então perguntei:

-Lemmy você sabe aonde o Ludwig está?

-sim, ele está no banheiro do quarto dele

-obrigada

-Deborah, você não vai tomar café?

-eu preciso falar com seu irmão.

-tudo bem, eu guardo alguma coisa para você

-ok, obrigada.


	2. parte 2

Quando cheguei no quarto do koopaling mais velho a porta estava trancada então eu bati e Ludwig gritou:

-já vou!

De repente a porta abriu. Ludwig estava apenas com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e com os cabelos molhados:

-Ah! É você.

-Ludwig foi você que colocou aquela coberta em cima de mim?

O príncipe koopa me puxou pelo braço para dentro do quarto, me segurou contra a parede, nesse momento a toalha desamarrou e caiu, eu comecei a me debater e ele falou perto do meu ouvido:

-não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu só quero uma coisa...

Então Ludwig encostou seus lábios nos meus, eu o empurrei no mesmo momento e sai correndo para o calabouço. Quando cheguei lá sentei no chão abracei meus joelhos e pensei:" ele tentou me beijar...será que ele está apaixonado por mim?" alguns minutos depois a porta do calabouço começou a abrir e o musico dos koopas entrou, se ajoelhou ao meu lado e disse:

-me perdoe pelo beijo... eu fui rápido demais?

-eu te perdoo, mas... que história é essa de "fui rápido demais"?

-é, quando eu tentei te beijar.

-pare com isso.

-tudo bem. Eu vou tomar café. Você vem comigo?

-vou!

Então Ludwig abriu a porta e falou:

-primeiro as damas.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho, eu abaixei a cabeça, sai do calabouço com o koopaling ao meu lado. De repente eu senti uma mão muito quente pegando em minha mão. Olhei para o meu lado direito e vi o koopa de cabelos azuis olhando para mim, eu sorri para ele e pensei:" o meu coração está acelerado, espero que ele não perceba pela minha pulsação."

Quando chegamos à cozinha Ludwig perguntou:

-Deborah, o que você quer comer?

\- eu não sei ainda.

-eu vou fazer algumas panquecas. Você quer?

-pode ser.

Então Ludwig apontou para uma mesa pequena e disse:

-espere aqui, logo você verá uma obra de arte culinária.

Uma hora depois as panquecas já estavam prontas e Ludwig perguntou:

-você vai querer melado nas panquecas?

\- sim

-pronto.

Ludwig colocou as panquecas em cima da mesa e falou:

-espero que isso sirva como um pedido de desculpas pelo o que eu fiz... eu confesso que fiz essas panquecas com carinho para você.

-Ludwig!

-o que? É verdade. É a primeira vez que eu faço algo assim para alguém.

-humm.

\- o que?

-estão uma delícia! Quer um pouco?

-sim.

Então dei um pedaço de panqueca na boca do koopaling que me olhou de um jeito doce, se levantou da cadeira, estendeu a mão para mim:

\- venha comigo

-aonde você vai me levar?

-é uma surpresa.

\- está bem.

\- eu posso cobrir seus olhos?

\- pode.

Ludwig pegou a venda, amarrou em meus olhos e perguntou:

-não está apertado, está?

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça e o koopaling continuou:

-Deborah, eu vou te levar no meu colo por que o lugar fica fora do castelo.

-como assim vai me levar no colo?

Sem me responder o príncipe me pôs em seus braços e foi andando. Durante o trajeto, encostei minha cabeça no peito do musico e percebi que seu coração estava acelerado por mais que ele não estivesse correndo. Então ele disse:

-hehe. Pode ficar assim eu deixo.

De repente Ludwig me pôs no chão, desamarrou a venda. Quando a luz do sol bateu em meus olhos causou um pequeno desconforto, então o koopaling preocupado perguntou:

-você está bem?

\- estou... que lugar é esse?

-é uma floresta vizinha ao reino da escuridão e ao reino do cogumelo

-é muito linda!

-assim como você

-que?!

Nesse momento uma criatura marrom de no máximo trinta centímetros, veio correndo em minha direção, então eu comecei a gritar:

-socorro, Ludwig! Esse bicho quer me matar!

Ludwig pegou o goomba no colo e falou:

-calma ele não vai te matar, esse goomba só faria isso se você fosse o Mario ou aquele verde.

-quem? O Luigi.

-é, deve ser esse o nome dele.

Então eu cheguei mais perto do goomba e Ludwig continuou:

-pode fazer carinho nele. Se quiser, é claro.

\- eu vou tentar.

-lembre-se não precisa ter medo.

Quando encostei a mão no goomba, comecei a acaricia-lo, lentamente ele fechou os olhos e começou a dormir, então eu disse:

-Ludwig eu posso ficar com ele?

\- só por enquanto.

\- porque? Olhando assim até que ele é fofo.

\- você não está pensando em adota-lo, não é?

\- sim, eu cuido dele.

-tudo bem.

\- Deborah, quer ver uma coisa?

\- quero.

-siga-me

Então Ludwig me levou até um riacho cristalino:

-eu sempre venho aqui para pensar sobre música por que lá no castelo é impossível pensar com aqueles descontrolados.

-de quem você está falando?

-dos meus irmãos, principalmente do sem cultura do Roy, o louco do Iggy, a mimada da Wendy e o bruto do Morton.

-o que eles fazem de tão ruim?

-O Roy e o Morton vivem batendo no Iggy que fica correndo pelo castelo todo e fazendo piada de tudo, a Wendy faz birra por qualquer coisa.

Então Ludwig sentou embaixo de uma árvore e falou:

-sente-se ao meu lado.

\- você não vai tentar nada?

-não.

-promete?

-prometo.

-tudo bem.

Quando eu sentei ao lado do koopaling, ele perguntou:

-o que você acha de mim?

-Ludwig, você é um garoto legal, inteligente, criativo e muito talentoso.

\- isso tudo eu já sei, mas você namoraria comigo?

Meu coração disparou e eu respondi:

-eu não sei, eu nem te conheço direito, mas nós podemos ser amigos...

De repente um yoshi verde, com um casco roxo com espinhos e um cabelo preto, liso e longo chegou e disse:

-Ludwig, quem é essa mocreia?

Então Ludwig levantou-se rapidamente e exclamou:

-eu não permito que você fale assim com ela!

-por acaso ela é sua namoradinha? Porque você não conta pra ela a nossa história?

-que história? Você é louca, nunca existiu nada entre a gente você só pode ter enlouquecido de vez. Eu não te amo. Nunca te amei.

-é, agora vai negar tudo só por causa dessa vadia.

-eu já disse que você não pode falar assim dela.

Nesse momento eu me levantei e corri sem rumo pela floresta. Sentei em cima de uma pedra, abracei meus joelhos, abaixei a cabeça e comecei a chorar, o goomba que eu havia adotado, acordou e foi atrás de mim. Quando ele me encontrou ficou ao meu lado e começou a esfregar sua cabeça nas minhas pernas então eu levantei minha cabeça e falei:

-*snif* oi amiguinho, você veio atrás de mim.

O goomba disse:

\- é eu acabei acordando durante a discussão e vi você correndo para cá.

-obrigada, qual é o seu nome?

-meu nome é Goomberto.

-prazer, o meu nome é Deborah.

-o prazer é todo meu.


	3. parte 3

Mesmo estando longe do tal riacho eu ainda conseguia ouvir a discussão:

-a sua namoradinha não quer mais saber de você

-do que você está falando?

-é, ela saiu correndo.

-ela pode estar em qualquer lugar! E a culpa é toda sua!

Ludwig entrou na floresta gritando:

-Deborah! Deborah! Aonde você está?

De repente o príncipe koopa correu até mim e disse:

-Deborah, que bom que você está aqui!

Então eu falei de forma seca:

-oi!

-não precisa falar assim comigo, eu não tenho culpa daquela garota ser louca.

-eu sei disso, mas...

Ludwig me interrompeu:

-eu posso sentar ao seu lado?

-pode.

Então o koopaling sentou ao meu lado, pôs seu braço sobre meu ombro, me empurrou contra seu peito e eu disse:

-Ludwig!

-o que aconteceu? Eu te machuquei? Está desconfortável?

-não, não foi isso.

-então o que aconteceu?

\- eu não esperava que você fosse fazer isso comigo.

-fique calma, como eu já disse: não precisa ter medo de mim.

\- eu sei, mas você é assustador.

-como assim?

-você tem cara de ser muito malvado.

-eu sou malvado só com quem merece.

-Ai!

\- o que houve?

-meu braço está doendo por que ontem você o puxou com força.

-me desculpe por te machucar, você quer uma massagem?

-que?!

-não precisa se assustar, é apenas uma massagem.

-tudo bem

Quando Ludwig começou a levantar minha camiseta eu gritei:

-o que você está fazendo?

-como você quer que eu faça massagem em você?

-tudo bem.

Ludwig tirou minha camiseta e começou a massagear meu ombro. Sua mão massageava lentamente, de repente o koopa encostou seu queixo em meu outro ombro, me abraçou com um braço, continuou massageando com o outro e sussurrou:

-está gostoso?

Estava tão nervosa que só consegui balançar a minha cabeça positivamente. Depois de vinte minutos de massagem o koopaling me soltou e disse:

-pode por sua roupa, eu já terminei.

-obrigada.

-não precisa agradecer.

Então o príncipe me levou de volta para o riacho e perguntou:

-Deborah você está com fome?

-um pouco.

Rapidamente Ludwig pegou algumas maçãs, me entregou duas

-Ludwig, isso aqui não é comida dos Yoshis?

-eles gostam muito, mas qualquer um pode comer... até que para uma humana do mundo real você sabe bastante sobre o mundo do cogumelo.

-é, mas eu não sei tanto assim.

-bom, eu posso te explicar algumas coisas... o que você sabe sobre nós koopas?

-eu sei que vocês dominam magia negra, tem vários poderes como cuspir fogo, criar clones, e sei que vocês podem tirar o casco.

-sim, o nosso casco serve apenas como proteção. Você esqueceu de falar dos outros poderes e da nossa resistência a fogo e lava.

-Ludwig, porque os koopas gostam tanto de fogo e lava?

\- o fogo e a lava são quentes, nos aquecem e queimam nossos inimigos como Mario.

-mais uma dúvida.

-pode perguntar.

-o ódio que vocês têm do Mario é por causa da Princesa Peach ou tem outro motivo?

-na verdade sim, existem outros motivos, primeiro: o Mario pisa nas nossas cabeças e isso dói muito; segundo: o pai daquele encanador matou meus avôs, nós só nos vingamos; terceiro: ele destrói nossos castelos e destrói nossos planos.

Então Goomberto disse:

-com todo o respeito, Príncipe Ludwig, o senhor se esqueceu de que ele mata famílias inteiras de goombas, koopas, cheep cheeps e tantas outras espécies.

-verdade aquele encanador maldito precisa morrer.

Quando eu percebi que estava saindo fumaça pelas narinas do koopa, preocupada falei:

-calma Ludwig, eu posso te ajudar a derrotar o Mario.

-não, você não pode me ajudar.

-por que não?

\- você pode ter pena dele.

Ludwig sentou-se ao meu lado de baixo da tal árvore, colocou seu braço por cima dos meus ombros e me puxou um pouco. Nesse momento senti seu coração, fechei meus olhos.

De repente o koopaling me acordou:

-Deborah, você está bem.

-sim, é que eu fiquei acordada até muito tarde.

-você só conseguiu dormir depois que coloquei as cobertas em você.

\- sim, obrigada por isso.

-de nada. Agora nós precisamos voltar para o castelo koopa.

-que horas são?

-não sei, Mas já está anoitecendo.

-então vamos.

Quando nós saímos da floresta o sol estava se pondo, o koopaling pegou em minha mão e perguntou:

-Deborah, você não se importa de ter pego sua mão?

-não, você já fez coisas piores comigo.

-hehe verdade.

Então o príncipe me agarrou com muita força e novamente encostou seus lábios nos meus, mas dessa vez foi diferente por que eu correspondi ao beijo. A língua do músico entrou na minha boca, nesse momento eu soltei um gemido, isso não interrompeu o beijo. Ludwig começou a acariciar minhas costas e eu comecei a mexer em seus cabelos, eles eram macios.

De repente alguém falou:

-eu sabia! Ludwig, você está me traindo!

Era a yoshi novamente:

-Karma, me deixe em paz, eu nunca te amei, você só pode ser doente.

-eu estou doente. Doente de amores por você, Ludwig.

Ludwig olhou para mim e disse:

-Deborah, vamos para o castelo. Ficar aqui é perda de tempo.

O koopa colocou a mão em minha cintura e nós saímos andando tranquilamente.


	4. parte 4

Quando chegamos perto dos portões do castelo, Ludwig falou:

-Deborah agora eu vou largar você por que meu pai e meus irmãos não iriam gostar de ver nos dois juntos.

Então eu percebi como a nossa relação era frágil e disse:

-Ludwig, eu sei que nós dois nunca poderemos ficar juntos...

\- que historia é essa?

-você é um príncipe e eu sou o que? Nada, eu não sou nada...

-não fale assim, você é uma garota legal, antes de te conhecer eu tinha nojo dos seres humanos. Você me mostrou que nem todos os humanos são iguais ao Mario,ao Mario verde, a Princesa Peach, ou a princesa Daisy. Você é bem diferente, para eles eu sou um monstro malvado e você não me vê dessa forma.

-como eu posso ver você e sua família como monstros, eu nunca vi o koopas dessa forma e nunca vou vê-los.

-Deborah, vamos entrar.

Então entramos no castelo e Bowser perguntou:

-onde vocês estavam?

-pai, eu fui mostrar a floresta para a Deborah.

-Ludwig, não se esqueça que ela é nossa prisioneira.

-tudo bem pai, eu não vou esquecer...Todos já jantaram?

-já. Não se lembra que amanhã teremos "visitas".

-eu já tinha esquecido completamente.

-filho, ainda deve ter comida na cozinha.

Então o koopaling de cabelos azuis se aproximou de mim e disse:

-Deborah, vá para o calabouço.

-porque?

\- fique calma, eu vou preparar uma surpresa.

-tudo bem.

Cerca de duas horas depois Ludwig voltou e disse:

-venha, mas tome cuidado, todos no castelo já estão dormindo.

-mas ontem todos foram dormir bem tarde.

\- os nossos soldados disseram que o idiota do Mario está chegando, meu pai acha que nós devemos descansar bastante antes das batalhas.

Quando chegamos na cozinha a pequena mesa do café estava com uma linda toalha vermelha e um candelabro com três velas, então o músico puxou uma cadeira e disse:

-sente-se.

E logo depois sentou em sua cadeira e uma koopa troopa chegou com dois pratos de espaguete e Ludwig falou:

-obrigado... Espero que você goste de espaguete á bolonhesa porque foi a única coisa que eu consegui preparar...

\- eu adoro espaguete.

-que bom

Nesse momento o príncipe começou a acariciar minha mão e disse:

\- o que você está achando do nosso primeiro encontro?

-bem romântico...Espere... Primeiro encontro?

-sim, você não percebeu a decoração, a toalha, as velas eu mesmo que decorei tudo.

\- por isso você demorou tanto.

-foi.

Nós conversamos durante horas até que Ludwig falou:

\- já é quase meia noite, nós estávamos nos divertindo tanto que eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo.

-eu também.

Ludwig apagou as velas e disse:

-Deborah, vá até o meu quarto e pegue aquelas cobertas e o travesseiro para você dormir.

Sai da cozinha e fui em direção ao quarto do koopa, peguei as cobertas e voltei para o calabouço, arrumei a "cama". De repente Ludwig entrou na cela onde eu estava e falou de forma carinhosa:

-tenha uma boa noite.

-obrigada, para você também.

\- obrigado. Agora eu vou para o meu quarto, qualquer coisa é só ir lá e me acordar.

-tudo bem.

Quando Ludwig foi para seu quarto eu me deitei e dormi. Acordei ouvindo uma linda música, abri meus olhos e percebi que não estava mais no calabouço e sim no quarto do koopaling, olhei para o piano e lá estava ele compondo. Então eu fiquei ouvindo aquela música até que o príncipe parou de tocar, olhou para mim e disse:

-já acordou. Bela adormecida.

-já, Ludwig o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

-depois que você dormiu eu te trouxe aqui.

-AH!

-o que aconteceu?

-que roupas são essas? Onde estão as minhas?

-suas roupas estavam sujas, então eu as troquei.

\- você me vestiu enquanto eu estava dormindo?!

-sim, mas você não precisa fazer escândalo eu não quero ter filhos.

-o que?!

-fique calma, eu não tentei nada e essas roupas são minhas, pode ficar com elas se você quiser.

Então eu me levantei fiquei em pé na frente do espelho olhando para as roupas e Ludwig falou:

-olhando assim até que ficou bom em você...Seu corpo é lindo.

Meu rosto corou e Ludwig continuou:

-é verdade, eu acho que se você fosse uma koopa meus irmãos iriam ficar apaixonados por você.

-hehe...Ludwig um koopa pode ter filhos com seres humanos?

-claro que sim, os nossos órgãos sexuais são igual, só a forma de ter filhos é diferente nós botamos ovos, mas porque essa curiosidade agora?

-é que você falou que não queria ter filhos.

-e não quero mesmo...Por enquanto...Quem sabe daqui a alguns anos. Bom agora eu vou voltar a compor


End file.
